


《花》下

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: 前文是斑谦这篇是笔谦





	《花》下

接上篇《花》双性预警 脏车预警 笔谦ooc

   
-是他的花朵。

三十个人待出道的小组，金有谦在其中也出色得很耀眼。

林在范不怎么关注新人，或者说对除了自己以外的事物都不怎么关心。  
   
出道后听到些譬如什么斑斑对金有谦说因为你我才出道阿之类的话语，他都无法理解。  
   
录直播的时候金有谦兴高采烈说到预备出道的练习生一起吃饭，林在范实在没想起，回了句怎么我不知道？  
我们练习生一起出去玩，他笑着有点尴尬地看着他的眼色，不好意思呀哥。  
   
金有谦好乖。  
   
每一次隐形摄像里，他都是被他逼红了双眼，对他又惧又怕，却又忍不住服从。  
   
每每都是林在范成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。  
他喜欢看着金有谦因为他哭，没办法迕逆他，在作乱的时候被他压制，在他面前乖巧听话的样子。  
   
就比如他想要亲金有谦的时刻。  
他把他脖子扣住 ，金有谦吃痛着弯下脖颈，却柔顺地微微张嘴，任由林在范把舌面用力抵进他的唇舌间。  
   
男孩儿身量颀长，身高比他还要高上半个头，这会儿像是融化在床上一般，被他弄得服服帖帖，叫他骨子里那点自负和征服欲都被满足了。

他忍不住想要践踏他，碾碎他，想要将他揉捏在自己手里，让他苦痛，让他难耐，让他脆弱地落下泪来。  
 

-那朵花上载着他的绮梦邪思。  
   
林在范的性格和他本人一般直来直往。不麻烦别人也不希望别人麻烦到他。对于找上门的麻烦，自然也铢锱必较。

金有谦在电话里跟他哭，他们…他们…撬我浴室的锁…他们马上就要发现…发现我和别人不一样了……那个跳舞跳得很好的小孩儿，迷迷糊糊得像个幼崽儿毫无设防地就透露出了自己的秘密，勾起猎人的好奇。

林在范解决掉那些对他而言资历尚浅的练习生，当然要好好找金有谦去讨利息。

男孩儿瑟缩在床尾瞪大了眼睛像是听不懂他在说什么。  
林在范只能按捺着不多的耐心又问了一遍，  
你用哪里尿尿？

到最后都只能靠林在范亲自去按着剥了他的裤子自己去看，半软的性器下藏着幼红的穴眼，里面隐匿着层峦叠嶂的殷红嫩肉。林在范紧盯着他被刮得干干净净的下体问他，还有谁知道？

男孩子浑身泛红捂着脸，软着一把奶音，斑斑…  
想到两个人几乎都是一起行动的情形，林在范眯着眼睛啧了一声，婊子。

金有谦脸上的血色顿时消散了。

林在范当作没看到，不以为意地解了皮带，将预感到不妙想要从床上跑走的金有谦用皮带捆住了手，居高临下地对着阴影里的男孩说，既然你都做过了，那我就不客气了。

林在范伸出舌头从他的下颚舔到挺立的乳孔，听到金有谦变了调的尖叫，你叫得这么响记得去试试vocal，他笑了笑，也好，我对经不起折腾的处女没什么兴趣。  
   
金有谦当晚被翻来覆去地操，小腹因为内射的缘故被撑起一片，林在范直做到他两个地方都喷了才停下。男孩儿控制不住地浑身颤抖呜咽着，求你了求你…

求他什么呢，金有谦呻吟着什么都说不出，林在范却在他被绑着皮带圈住他脖子的怀抱里懂了，  
他要求他爱他。  
   
阿，那可给不了。他当时这么想着，再一次把自己挺进温暖的女穴里。  
 

-鲜花怒放，却开到荼蘼。

他不去苛责也不必负责，如此这样不三不四地维持着混乱的关系竟然也鬼混到现在。  
   
林在范本不想改变这个局面。

他大剌剌地瘫在沙发上，对着迟迟才来住所找他的男孩下了命令，脱了。

金有谦迟疑着没动，我…今天不行。  
哼，林在范斜他一眼，你现在还能来大姨妈了？  
金有谦低着头，他声音低软得仿佛要沁出泪来，真的不行，会坏掉的。斑斑……斑斑弄了好久。  
   
林在范站起来，把没防备的男孩一把掼在沙发上，我看看。  
林在范让他张开腿，金有谦不肯，嘴里骂骂咧咧，但两条腿还是被强行用力掰分开了。  
林在范沉着脸，好好说话的时候你就给我老实一点，不然管你痛不痛我今天就操死你。  
金有谦登时不敢动了，无能为力地撇过脸去任由林在范褪去他的裤子。  
   
外裤下竟然什么都没穿。林在范拿手指拨开两片肉唇，鲜红色的媚肉混着白浊的精液就蠕动着裸露出来一点，往里抠弄，柔滑肥厚的内壁附着黏腻的体液沾满了指腹。金有谦被指奸得脸红，底下那张嘴也哆哆嗦嗦着似乎在努力把浊液吞进去一些。  
林在范的手指被吸吮得更紧，冷冷说，这么饥渴吗？  
拧着他被操弄红肿的阴蒂逼迫他不能用劲，精液掺着淫液没了控制，从肉花里颤颤巍巍地被吐出来了。  
林在范拿手指揩了，放去金有谦嘴边，你自己尝尝看，骚不骚？  
   
金有谦涨红着脸，真红了眼睛，平时奶呼呼的声音都有点哑，林在范你别太过分了。  
   
林在范咬了一口他的喉结，把手上的东西随意蹭在金有谦繁复的刺青花纹上，你不能和斑斑混下去了。

金有谦少有地尖利反驳，我和你难道就不是在混吗？  
他假装冷淡的眼睛衬着眼下那颗漂亮泪痣，连无情都演不下去。  
   
林在范自诩没有多浓烈的感情，却在那双眼睛经年累月的注视下觉察到了一丝不同。

你觉得我每次都在跟你混阿，是在怪我没做到位？  
林在范伸手去脱金有谦的上衣，在看到衬衫里的内容时第一次没觉得斑斑是他的冤家克星，今天我还得感谢斑斑了，真是送了我一份大礼。

金有谦红着脸推拒着，实在挡不过，干脆拿手臂抱住了胸，真有点像被流氓调戏欺侮的女学生。

林在范惦记着他上身的风景，好脾气地蹲在地上为他口，金有谦刚开始还搡着他的头，蹬着腿被按在了沙发一侧，最后只能双手扯着林在范的发丝，门户大开欲拒还迎地喘，细弱的呻吟跟奶猫一样勾得人心里痒痒的，这会儿完全顾不上上半身已经暴露在了空气中。

他因为快感胸腔剧烈起伏着，胸前便更夺人视线。  
暗红色的蕾丝胸衣轻薄的束缚着雪白的肉体，把原本平坦的乳肉勒出浅浅的沟壑，包裹乳头的部分被恶趣味的始作俑者剪去，露出鲜艳的乳尖和颜色浅一些的乳晕——是斑斑的杰作。

林在范吞吐着，抬起手去抚弄裸露的乳首，很快乳头就尖尖地擦着他宽厚的手掌，真像少女的乳房一般敏感。金有谦微弱地反抗，被下身更重的吸吮卸掉气力，随着性器被妥帖照顾还有身上被不停地抚摸，眼看着就要高潮，他推着林在范，别、别含了…马上就要出来了……

没推动。林在范像故意没听见，反而更加卖力地舔舐，金有谦没能忍住，释放在了温热的口腔里。  
你快点吐出来！金有谦回过神看到林在范还鼓着嘴，脏死了快点吐出来！

林在范摇摇头，带着莫名其妙的笑容。  
随便你，金有谦以为他又要使坏，反正你每次都不咽下去。  
话音刚落就眼睁睁看着林在范喉结一动吞了下去。

你干嘛阿！金有谦拽起滑落的衣服，我要走了。林在范拉住他，我还没爽呢。金有谦气结，你都看到了肿成那样了，不能再做了。  
   
林在范笑得邪气，谁说不行。前边不行的话…他从金有谦的两腿下面摸过去，停留在饱满雪白的臀肉上，那今天我就插这里。

你…你神经病！你从来不碰这里的！你、你是要弄死我！金有谦慌慌张张地想躲，哪里躲得过。

林在范把他从背后推到沙发上，强硬地把一根手指插入后穴，如预料到的那样里面还是濡湿的。怎么，只有斑斑能干你这，不能让我干？

金有谦扑腾着转过脸去，果然看到林在范阴鸷的脸色，你自己之前说不弄后面的！

那我现在想了。林在范不理他，直接三根手指捅进去扩张。  
金有谦的女穴娇贵的很，层层叠叠的嶙峋嫩肉受不了手指粗暴的对待，相较起来还是后穴简单。林在范插弄了一会就感觉到后穴温顺地缠着他的手指，拿出来的时候牵连出几根银丝，肠液还是润滑液分不清楚，他从自己裤兜里翻了个避孕套戴上，拉下裤链撸了几下，等性器全硬了就操了进去。

后穴没有女穴湿滑，但很热，很柔软，紧窄的肠道死死箍着他的东西，即便隔着一层铝箔他也能感受到小穴像几千几万双触手缠绕着他，依附着他，林在范爽得头皮发麻，摆动着胯开疆辟土将自己楔入最深处。

金有谦被他按着肏刚开始还挣扎着骂，后面被插到了敏感点，软了腰肢变成了呻吟，奶音又甜又软，林在范喜欢他的叫床，下体又涨大了一些，把金有谦逼出了一点泣音，听上去好叫人可怜。

林在范靠在他背后耸动，手掐红他的大腿根，紧握他的腰肢，又去拧他的乳尖，最后又到前面帮他纾解，金有谦被前后夹击的快感搅得失了神，张开嘴呻吟。林在范把被他揉弄出来的也塞进了他嘴里，金有谦被堵着唇舌呜呜着吞了。林在范抵在他肠道深处射了出来，把套子里的精液挤出一点也蛮横地填到了金有谦嘴里。

金有谦被林在范翻到正面，他雪白色的肌肤现在通体粉红的，除了那件破破烂烂的胸衣，身上到处都是情爱的痕迹，林在范还嫌不够似的，偏用手上那点往他脸上胡乱地抹，黏在他的下巴，鼻尖，睫毛上。

金有谦垂着眼睛，躺在沙发上喘息，舌尖露出一点，上面还是白色的，一点力气都没有任他胡作非为，叫林在范看了眼热。他俯下身去，碾在他身上，嘴唇覆上探入了舌头，尝尝我俩的味道。  
 

混蛋流氓变态！金有谦骂。林在范好脾气地亲他脸颊，头发，耳朵，好了你不要骂了，每次都那么难哄，我记得第一次之后我哄了你整整一天。

金有谦瞪他，谁让你精虫上脑就跟疯了一样。  
林在范现在神清气爽，耸耸肩扮无辜，我也不知道为什么阿。

忌惮着金有谦实在不能折腾了，林在范也就作罢，像只飨足了的大猫，躺在金有谦的小腿上问他，说真的，你以后只跟我怎么样？

金有谦还没回答，就听到林在范自顾自地说下去，  
我开始喜欢你了。  
   
他的声音很低，温柔得像金有谦这么多年不敢做的梦。

 

-谁能凭爱意将富士山私有。  
   
回想起来仍旧是猝不及防的一次告白。  
   
金有谦以前不敢想象林在范有一天能够说喜欢他，觉得简直就是妄想，没想到真的能够成为恋人的关系。  
在一起后林在范变得很好了，在床上的脾气也像被控制住了一样，不再忽冷忽热，不再说些冷硬尖锐的话，让金有谦惶恐又开心。

金有谦想，是自己变坏了，是自己太不满足。难不成真的跟林在范之前在床上侮辱他的一样，他就是一个婊子吗？林在范对他越好，他的脑海里就会浮现出自己那天偷偷去找斑斑的情形。  
   
完蛋了斑斑，金有谦束手束脚地缩在他面前，像一只做错了事情懊恼地向主人认错的大型犬。斑斑很容易被他感染，轻轻问他怎么啦？  
   
金有谦站在原地，说，林在范是说了喜欢我，可我还是好想亲你。  
   
我们称之为“奇迹”的那种东西，这个词之所以会存在，是因为它真的发生过。斑斑亲着男孩子想，说不定泰国真的有一天会下雪。  
   
   
-莫待无花空折枝。

哥，不如我们就这么算了。金有谦小心翼翼地说，我喜欢上别人了。

林在范曾见过那一枝花恣意烂漫地绽在枝头，无惧严寒霜酷，对着他散发诱人的馥郁香气。  
他以为没关系，这朵花本来就是因为他而存在的。  
却没想到他就是那风雪。  
也忘了有花堪折，直须折。

 

你说过喜欢我吧？林在范似笑非笑的神色令金有谦感到了久违的害怕。金有谦你还想着跑阿，林在范对上他张皇失措的眼睛，  
   
我告诉你，你逃不掉。  
   
   
   
-fin-  
 


End file.
